pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Olympia's Meowstic (male)
Olympia |gender = Male |ability = Prankster |debut = Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!}} This male Meowstic is a -type Pokémon owned by Olympia. Biography Olympia used her male Meowstic, along with the female one, to allow her to levitate in mid-air and transport her around by using Psychic. When Olympia sensed the sundial would be in danger, she had the male Meowstic use Helping Hand on female Meowstic, who used Future Sight, which hit Team Rocket few moments later and blasted them off.XY092: Cloudy Fate, Bright Future! The following day, Olympia sent her Meowstic to battle Ash's Frogadier and Ash's Talonflame in the Gym battle. Male Meowstic began by using Helping Hand to boost the female Meowstic's Future Sight. Frogadier used Aerial Ace and Talonflame Flame Charge, but the Meowstic used psychic energy to levitate in mid air and dodge the attacks. Frogadier used Water Pulse, but the male Meowstic used Light Screen, gaining additional protection, then retaliated with Psyshock, hitting Frogadier and Talonflame. The male Meowstic used Helping Hand, boosting female Meowstic's Dark Pulse, banishing Frogadier's illusions made by Double Team. The male Meowstic repeated Helping Hand, boosting the female's Future Sight. The male Meowstic repeated Psyshock attack, but the move was countered by Frogadier's Water Pulse and the male Meowstic got hit by Talonflame's Steel Wing. Along with the female Meowstic's Dark Pulse, the male Meowstic used Psyshock to attack Talonflame and Frogadier, the latter riding the former. Talonflame and Frogadier evaded the attack and caused the Meowstic to hit themselves by their own attacks. Talonflame and Frogadier lifted the Meowstic into mid-air, causing them to even get hit by Future Sight. The Meowstic used Psyshock and targeted Frogadier, who couldn't move due to paralysis, but Talonflame rescued him in the moment. While Talonflame was battling the female Meowstic, the male Meowstic attacked Frogadier with Psyshock. Frogadier used Water Pulse to protect itself and launched the attack, defeating the male Meowstic and allowing Ash to win the Gym Battle.XY093: All Eyes on the Future! While the heroes were trying to figure out Greninja's power, they remembered Olympia and her two Meowstic, the former making a prediction about Greninja.XY116: The Synchronicity Test! Also, while Diantha was speaking to Olympia in the Gym, the Meowstic were using psychic powers to lift Olympia in mid-air.XY118: Championing a Research Battle! Olympia and her two Meowstic watched Lysandre's broadcast from Lumiose City.XY132: A Towering Takeover! Olympia, her Meowstic and the Gym Leaders came to stop the Giant Rock. Together, they launched a blast that hit the Giant Rock, enough to free Braixen, Alain's Mega Charizard, Ash-Greninja, Steven's Mega Metagross and Professor Sycamore's Mega Garchomp.XY135: Rocking Kalos Defenses! Meowstic helped in the attack against the Giant Rock, by using Future Sight against the plants. After Ash and Alain rescued Chespie, the Giant Rock stopped, allowing the group to fire an attack to destroy the Giant Rock. Meowstic watched as Lysandre appeared while Squishy and Z-2 combined their efforts to destroy the Giant Rock and defeat the villainous Team Flare leader once and for all.XY136: Forming a More Perfect Union! Ash remembered his gym battle against Olympia and her two Meowstic and them fighting the Giant Rock with the rest when he was reflecting back on his journey.XY140: Till We Compete Again! Known moves Using Psychic with the female Meowstic Olympia Meowstic Male Helping Hand.png Using Helping Hand Olympia Meowstic Male Light Screen.png Using Light Screen Olympia Meowstic Male Psyshock.png Using Psyshock Olympia Meowstic Female Psyshock.png Uniting with the female Meowstic | Psychic (move); psychic; XY092: Cloudy Fate, Bright Future! Helping Hand; normal; XY093: All Eyes on the Future! Light Screen; psychic; XY093: All Eyes on the Future! Psyshock; psychic; XY093: All Eyes on the Future! }} References Category:Psychic-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon Category:Gym Leader's Pokémon